A popular type of apple tree, the Snyder cultivar of U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,650, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference and which is sold under the name "Nured Jonathan" had been grown in an orchard of Thome Farms at 2137 Seven Mile Road, in the City of Comstock Park, State of Michigan. In the fall of 1986, at that location, a whole tree mutation of the aforementioned Snyder cultivar (hereinafter, "parent variety") was discovered which has been named TF812. This new variety has a number of unique and desirable characteristics which distinguish it from the parent variety as well as from the Higred cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,406), and the Super Jon cultivar (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,086).